


Rebirth

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-17
Updated: 2005-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Post-"Chosen."Request: Fred/Willow and tarot cards.





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flurblewig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flurblewig/gifts).



"The death card?" Fred shivered. She knew that it didn't mean death, but it didn't help. Didn't help that they'd just taken over Wolfram & Hart, and she still didn't understand Angel's decision.

Willow placed her hand over Fred's. "Don't worry. Death means rebirth. And rebirth can mean a lot of things."

Still worrying, Fred gave Willow a smile and kissed the other woman's cheek. "I guess change does come in all forms. After all, I just got a new job. That's a rebirth. Even though that's now in the past instead of the future."

Placing her hands on each side of Fred's face, Willow pulled her in for a kiss.

A kiss that stopped Fred's babbling and her thoughts. And she moaned, hoping that this was her rebirth.


End file.
